


Frost Bitten Lips

by sinflower



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, Gravity Falls AU, M/M, Marine Biologist! Dipper Pines, Selkie! Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinflower/pseuds/sinflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines is a twenty-one year old Marine Biologist who takes his job very seriously. When his job requires him to explore the Alaskan Glaciers, he packs his bags. However, what he finds there is not what he expected to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a selkie!billcipher x marinebiologist!dipper au, enjoy!  
> Also, just to clarify, a selkie is basically a seal mermaid. Arf arf!

“Cipher, get up. The divers are coming today.”

Bill's mouth stretching open in a drowsy yawn, revealing pointed teeth, he ran hands through his hair, combing through the soft blonde waves. The selkie then rubbed his eyes and slid across the ice using his thick seal tail, pushing off with his hands. A soft brownish gray, black flecks dispersed here and there, it was the tail of a harbor seal.

When the divers came, the pod would normally avoid them at all costs. Only a few selkies had ever even caught a glimpse of a human. Much less had any selkie ever approached one, or been seen by one. As far as they knew, at least. Bill was almost certain the humans were beginning to notice the odd prints they made on the ice. No, he was more than sure of it.

Without second thought, and in a rather lazy manner, Bill slid off the ice and into the water. There, he was in his element. Gliding more gracefully through the frigid ocean waves, he dipped his head underneath to get a good look at familiar surroundings before he submerged.

He was going to follow the pod for a while near the very back so it wouldn't be obvious when he broke off. Bill was going to find a human.

Dipper Pines stood outside his home waiting for the cab, clutching a sheet of paper in one hand, the other absentmindedly rolling his suitcase back and forth on the concrete sidewalk. Looking down at the note one more time to refresh his memory of every detail, it read:

**Dear Dipper Pines,**

**As you may be aware, there have been strange occurrences in Glacier Bay, Alaska. ORC has chosen you, as well as three others, to investigate. When you arrive there, you will receive more detail on the occurrences themselves.**

**Cordially,**

**Grace Brown**

**Vice President of Ocean Research and Conservation**

Dipper had read it no less than fifty times since he'd received the letter two days ago. Looking up as a sharp honk split the silence, he folded and discarded the letter into his pocket as he made his way toward the cab, calling out an apology.

And about eleven hours and forty-five minutes later, Dipper had arrived in Alaska. He rubbed his hands together and exhaled warm breath onto them, attempting to warm them. The temperature was a low twenty-six degrees Fahrenheit, though wind made it feel around twenty.  
  
“Good morning, you four.”

Dipper found himself gazing eagerly up at the guide, fidgeting anxiously with the Velcro straps on his gloves. Three others, marine biologists as well from what Dipper understood, were listening just as intently.

“There are several things you all should be aware of concerning the odd happenings here on the Glaciers.”

Dipper's heart was racing and he was beginning to feel dizzy. This all felt so surreal that he was chosen to investigate something so important. He was a little nervous to say the least.

“As you all may know, there have been recent news articles and such relating to hand prints on the ice. What we haven't told the media is that there have also been sightings of an odd mermaid shaped creature. We aren't sure what is true and what is being made up. That's why we needed four talented divers to check it out for us.”

The guide paused for a moment, looking over the four marine biologists, making sure nobody had any questions before continuing.

“Your diving gear is in that building over there.” The guide motioned with a gloved hand toward a long grey building not too far away. “Please make sure everything is working properly and fits correctly.”

After the guide dismissed the group, Dipper hurried into the building where his gear was waiting for him in a locker labeled with his first and last name. Nothing was too tight, too loose, or malfunctioning. Not to mention the underwater camera appeared to be brand new.

Before long the divers were out on the waves. The guide had just instructed that they each follow a different route. Every detail was fresh in Dipper's mind. He was supposed to be diving near the kelp forest. As the motorboat eased to a stop, Dipper's name was called.

“Remember, head for the kelp forest. You have your underwater compass, don't you?”

Dipper nodded, bringing it out in a trembling hand.

“Alright good. Good luck, alright buddy?”

Cracking a friendly grin, the guide helped Dipper up and after everything was all set, he dove into the bitterly cold water. He signaled okay to the guide, though he had been a little shocked to begin with. This was his first cold-water dive, after all. And what place could be cooler to experience it than the Alaskan Glaciers?

He chuckled inwardly to himself. _“Maybe I can make a friend.”_ He knew a bit about the marine life here; what was friendly and what wasn't. Little did Dipper know he was absolutely right. This dive would be life changing for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already had the second chapter ready since my chapters are super short. Enjoy!

The kelp forest itself was breathtaking, rods of bright greenish yellow kelp shooting up from the sandy seafloor. The aquatic life was abundant, small schools of fish flitting around among the underwater forest as well as rays that moved now and then, but were mostly content clinging to the seafloor.

Dipper maneuvered his way around the kelp, wary of the thicker patches of it. It wasn't hard to get caught and tangled in the aquatic weed.

Then he noticed something odd. Kicking his flippers, he closed in on something glistening down in the sand of the seabed. Dipper scooped it up in the palm of his hand; a gold coin with something engraved into it, something he couldn't quite make out, though it resembled a triangle as far as he could tell.

And then he looked up.

Above him was a creature no human had ever seen before. _“_ _Is that a mermaid?”_

No, surely not. Mermaids weren't real. But somehow, something told Dipper that he was not imagining this. He almost looked like a normal, unclothed young man from the waist up, his cheeks and shoulders graced with soft gray and black speckles.

But, similar to a mermaid, below his waist was a thick, sleek tail. However it was not that of a fish. It was what appeared to be the tail of a harbor seal. Dipper was mesmerized.

He approached, cautiously and slowly, trying his best to seem harmless. However, the creature didn't appear to be the slightest bit afraid of the marine biologist. He focused his golden eyes directly on Dipper as he grew near.

Then, when Dipper was within reach, the blonde-haired creature placed both hands gently on Dipper's shoulders, then moved them slowly onto the diver's chest. The brunette diver nearly gasped. It was as if this half-seal creature was as fascinated with Dipper as Dipper was with him.

Out of nowhere, a voice echoed in Dipper's head. _“Selkie.”_ Was that supposed to mean something to him?

“ _Wait, is that what he's called? A selkie?”_

As if able to hear Dipper's thoughts, the blonde selkie nodded, a hint of a smirk gracing his lips. It was cute, almost innocent, and yet the slight smirk alarmed him.

Then, the blonde selkie circled Dipper before darting off with something between his teeth. Confused, Dipper followed to the best of his ability, reaching for his underwater camera before he realized – that was exactly what the selkie had taken.

Dipper narrowed his eyes and dove after the mischievous creature. But the selkie knew every twist and turn of the kelp forest, and before long, Dipper was worn out and disoriented. Using his compass, he navigated back to the motorboat and surfaced. _“What am I going to tell everyone?”_ Dipper was certain that, had this been a story told by one of the other divers and not something he had just witnessed firsthand, he wouldn't have believed it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night owl got another chapter done! Hope you all enjoy, a warning for a little blood, though it's only really mentioned.

As Bill made his way, head just barely above the icy water, toward the direction he instinctively knew the pod would be, his lips wore a proud grin.

As he approached the ice he could already hear his podmates muttering nervously amongst themselves. Lifting himself clumsily up onto the ice, he heard a sharp gasp before everyone turned their eyes on him. A few bulls, males of the pod, slid toward him, sniffing him up and down.

“It's about time, Bill. Where did you go?”

Bill grinned, clearing his throat. “It's flattering that you all missed me so much.”

One of the bulls pulled his lips back in a snarl. “Don't stall, tell us where you were!”

“Alright, alright. Don't worry your pretty heads, I stayed near the ice the whole time. I was just too tired to keep up with the pod.”

“He's lying!” Snapped another bull, eyes narrowed and lit with aggression. “Everyone knows Cipher is the quickest and most agile in the pod!”

“No, I'm not.” Bill hissed in an agitated manner. “I barely got any sleep last night. I was exhausted this morning.” He gave his thick, long tail an annoyed thump, though it was all for show.

“Enough. Let me make sure he isn't hurt.” Came a silky, feminine voice, and the bulls parted instantly. The female sliding over was not Bill's mother, but a foster parent to him. She was well respected, as she had provided the pod many healthy pups.

She lifted his chin and examined his neck, arms, back, and the hind flippers of his tail. Brushing back her long, thick ginger hair, she looked pleased. “Not a single scratch. See, everyone? Everything is fine.”

Noticing the frown that tugged at Bill's lips, one of the bulls gave a taunting smirk. “Momma's boy.” He muttered when the female was out of earshot.

Without warning, Bill heaved himself toward the male, lips peeling back to bare sharp ivories. The bull yelped at first, then let loose an infuriated howl.The younger females of the pod gathered around; a bull fight wasn't uncommon and served as good entertainment.

Snapping his jaws at the large bull, Bill dug his sharpened nails into his podmate's shoulders, raking them downward across his collar bones, drawing blood. He then pushed the bull, knocking him back while he was stunned from the pain left by the younger male's claws.

Looking satisfied, Bill Cipher then lunged with his forehead first, almost butting the other male into a few of the gathered females. The older male cried out, backing away with his head low to signal a sort of surrender.

There was a time in Bill's life when he was too scrawny to stick up for himself and he was often targeted and bullied by the older bulls of the pod. He had been born a runt. But now that he was capable of defending himself against their remarks, he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others but the next one will make up for it, trust me.

After taking off the heavy gear and his mask, Dipper nearly collapsed in his seat. He must have seemed how he felt, because his guide looked deeply concerned.

“Dipper. Is it alright if I call you that?”

After receiving a nod from the muddled brunette, the guide proceeded with a bit of a compassionate smile. “What happened? Are you alright?”

“You aren't going to believe what I'm about to tell you.”

“Go on.” The guide urged, looking directly into Dipper's eyes eagerly.

And, before anything could make him hesitate, Dipper spilled. “While I was in the kelp forest, I stopped for a moment and looked down to check something out. It was a gold coin in the sand with some sort of triangle on it.” He dug the coin out of his pocket and handed it to the guide, who began turning it over between his fingers.

“Except, the weird part was, when I looked up there was something above me, something like a mermaid, only he was half harbor seal rather than half fish. And I only got a minute to look at him before he took off with my camera.” Dipper could see it all happening again as he explained. Something in him longed to be able to see and admire the selkie again, despite his devious nature.

The guide shrugged. “Well that would definitely explain the hand prints. I'll have someone get you a new camera for your dive tomorrow, maybe a heavier one that can't be snatched away as easily.”

“Wait, so you believe me?” Dipper looked relieved, but astonished.

“Well I don't think you're lying.”

Dipper felt like a ten pound weight had been lifted from his chest. “Really?”

“Look, Dipper,” Began the guide, the smile returning to his pale lips. “We've been hearing a lot of strange things lately. This isn't the first odd occurrence here in the Alaskan Glaciers. And the animal you just described sort of fits into place with all the other unusual occurrences. I only have one request of you. Please don't tell anyone else about this until we get a picture of him. Can you do that for me?”

Dipper returned the guide's smile to the best of his ability. “Of course.”

 


End file.
